


Look What You Made me Do

by onnippasan



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnippasan/pseuds/onnippasan
Summary: Morty appreciated his grandfather, the mystifying treks he sent him on were ever so illusive, but they began to deteriorate, so did his health and eventually his patience.





	1. Incubation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick belittles Morty once More.

Morty had always been the normal teenager, well as normal as a teen with a world-conquering, manipulative, egotistical, self righteous, inter-dimensional grandpa could. Morty didn't think of himself as special, actually Rick had done a well enough job of making him feel the very opposite, because he got to see sights only science fiction writers could dwell on. Morty had the self of esteem of a cabbage in a broccoli competition, he stammered uncontrollably and couldn't decide between yes or no if put in a simple situation of having to excuse himself. No, Morty was significantly less than average, physically and intellectually, it was actually surprising how little Morty knew despite all the adventures he'd had with his grandpa. Soft auburn curls that sculpted his less than attractive chubby jaw line and caramel tinted hues that saw the world in opaque tones of grey. He was a bit underweight, even for his small size of only 5'2, but that was probably also a result of often skipping meals to conquer a planet or steal a Gangompa for his Grandpa Rick. It seemed that most of his life at this point was shaped by his grandfather, his mediocre grades, his low self esteem, lanky appearance and stammering tic, not to mention a collection of memories where'd he'd highfived death only to be yanked back into reality. Yea, despite Morty's life being based on his grandfather only, the elderly sociopath thought the very opposite, Mortys, they were one in a dozen and if something were to happen to his own, he could easily replace with another of better stature, maybe more intelligence, or a softer voice. This wasn't his original Morty, the c137 Rick had lost his Morty a long time ago, not to disease, famine, an intergalactic battle, or even Aliens, but to what Rick would call 'unneeded tendencies'. These Unneeded tendencies were disobedience, or challenging of the Rick, something c137 was just not going to take.

"R-Ric-Rick--" Morty stammered as he entered the novelty gadget filled garage, his grandfather towering over his work desk as usual, probably working on a new probing device or serum that would make Morty grow seven more limbs, at this point the possibilities had dried out."R-Ri-Rick Listen.. I-I can't be skipping s-school with you-you Anymore-- You-You know? I-I need t-to- Pass high sch-school-- Or at least-- I do-don't know be a tee-te-" Rick, as he tended to do, interrupted the teen.  
"M-Mort-BleOOOugh-- Lem-:Lemme Stop-p You There-- You're saying Y-You rather sit listening about some Jew-Ki-Killing Fetishee-- fr-fr-from some thirty year o-ol-ass ea-eating i-idiot-- T-Than Go wi-with y-your old grandpa t-to-too-- See Space h-ho-OUghhHG-Ookers?"  
"N-No-- No Rick.. I'm jus-just saying.. I-I-I mean.. The spa-space h-ho-hookers wo-would be nice-- But that's n-n-not what we do-Rick.." Morty apprehensively began, twiddling his fingers nervously."I-I mean-- Most of the t-ti-time Ric-Rick.. I-I'm a-almost dyi-dying-- And.. I guess s-sometimes y-you help me out---"  
"Someti-OUgOUh-mes?? MO-Orty--You'd be A ca-carcass in some Bu-Bum F-Fuck town-- If it W-W-Weren't for m-Me." Rick stated, his eyebrow rose in a domineering way. He was challenging Morty to try and fight that point, which Morty couldn't in the long run, but he wasn't about to give that satisfaction to the male. No, Rick was pissing him off.  
"Y-Ye-Yea-- B-But I-I wo-wouldn't be-Be in s-s-so-some b-bum fuc-ck planet.. Stranded if My-My Int-Inter-dimensional I-Insane Grand-grandfather d-didn't l-leaVE me t-there--" Morty retorted, now having his hands clenched at both his sides, he was upset Rick wasn't seeing the bigger picture. Morty was worried for his own life, was that actually selfish of him? He couldn't count the many times he had a limb torn off only for his grandfather to give him a serum to regenerate or kidnapped by space rapists (that's what Rick deemed them) only to lure in his grandpa? It wasn't like he was asking to quit adventuring with his grandfather forever, he just wanted maybe a week or two of just attending school, coming home, sleeping before midnight, droning on homework, and drooling over Jessica.

"L-Listen y-you l-little t-turd there's billions of you out there-- I_I do-don't have time fo-for this shit-- If you don't want to be R-Rick and Morty any more b-by all means-- I'll just go find another MOrty-- Maybe one that doesn't stutter every two fucking seconds. You think I-I need you MO-OUUrty? You nee-need me, without me-me you're nothing--- Nothing bu-but a little v-vir-virgin loser who's hair looks like a ball of stranded hay-- Jeez give me a break-- Why am I even giving you the time of day?" Rick rambled, tossing his hands in the air flamboyantly as he tended to do when going off on a tangent. Rotating around in his spot, he came back around to see Morty fighting back tears. They had muddled up in the corner of his eye as he sniffed back desperately, not wanting to shed a single one.

"R-R-Rick.. Y-You're a real jerk you know.." His tiny hands were tightened into fists but he didn't have the energy to fight, not his grandpa that would kick his ass in half a second. No, he didn't even have time to argue anymore, he just locked his head down and walked out the garage. Once his head came down so did his abundant tears.

 

\----------

 

'That Jerk.. Why doesn't he leave if I'm such a piece of shit? Why is he even here if I'm not good enough... I-I'm.. I'm never good enough...I'll never be good enough for Rick.. I know that... I know that I'm shit.. I know I'm not very smart.. Or strong or anything at all.. I know this.. So why does he keep reminding me? Does he hate me that much? What did.. What did I ever do to him--?' Morty contemplated, face burrowed in his pillow. The piece of furniture was soggy due to his fractious tear streaming down his now swollen eyes. They were puffy and red, consequence of the intense rainfall. He sat up, straightening his posture. Why couldn't Rick just let him be? If he was so disposable why didn't he just go nab another Morty for two weeks and let him breathe? 'Stupid Rick.. He th-thinks he can just come in my life.. and control me..? Probably.. I probably deserve it.. I'm nothing without Rick.. What am I? A student with a 0.2 GPA.. I have no friends.. Rick is the only person I have.. I Sh-Shou-' His thoughts were interrupted by the dark abyss in his room whirling into a familiar green portal. He was taken back, clutching onto his pillow as if that was going to protect him from the impending danger from another dimension. In the darkness, the only illumination was the bright tints of remote green from the portal, and finally a hand reached out. Morty was seconds from screaming when the entire figure managed to come through the portal. Another Morty.   


	2. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Morty comes bearing persuasion, intimidation and reassurance.

There was a motionless silence invading the room the moment the portal closed, Morty remained still and a bit analytical, eyeing the new Morty up and down. There was nothing particular about this Morty, he had the same chestnut hair, brown tinted hues and matching wardrobe. If he hadn't come from the Portal he could have easily just confused the other for a reflection. Morty's lips tittered in anticipation, trying to find the right way to phrase his series of questions. He couldn't exactly ask who he was--that was blatantly obvious. But before he could get a word out, the Morty before him began to speak.  
  
"C-137-" His voice was much deeper than his own, Morty would admit. It was commanding, robust and a bit hoarse, like he had a sore throat."You don't know who I am. But I know very well who you are, I've been watching your Rick for a while now.." He began,"Or should I say my own Rick? The Rick who abandoned me-- Who deemed me not worthy after he'd taken me apart limb by limb? Taken everything-- Summer, Mom--Hell even Dad.." He looked off to the side, head falling comfortably as he exasperated contently. Casually he used his own nails to pick at the inside gunk of another one, keeping his eyes off the Morty who seemed a bit baffled. c-137's eyebrows scrunched, not believing the being in front of him for a bit. There were many things out there in the world-- some alien could easily replicate Morty--- But not the portal gun.  
  
The newcomer paced around in the room, picking up a framed family picture, eyes narrowing sentimentally before placing it down once more."I remember that..."  
  
"H-How am I-I suppose to believe you? C-couldn't you be some i-impostor..?" Morty stammered, keeping his eyes on the male, itching to scream for Rick's help. Even if he hated the old man right now, he still somewhat trusted him. At least more.. More than himself. 

"Morty." The newcomer began, sitting next to the lad, throwing on a smirk."If I was said, impostor, do you think I would come to you, means of getting close to Rick, as yourself? Both you and I know.. The last person you trust.." He leaned in, close to his ear."Is yourself?" The cold audacious whisper sent shivers down Morty's spine who had to back away to the opposite end of the bed. He was right, in his life, Morty had always had other people choose for him. . Which school he went.. What he ate.. How much he slept.. Well, until recently he had his clothes picked out for him. Fashion was a statement he didn't want to mess with, hence the simple jeans and mustard yellow shirt.

The Newcomer sunk his hands into his own back pocket, pulling out badly preserved Polaroids. Pictures with wrinkles, tears and discoloration but the images were still visible. He handed the small compilation over to Morty who was hesitant on taking them. But once he did, his eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. They were baby pictures of himself with Rick holding him and his Mother in the background. There was one of him in the bathtub with his grandfather washing over him. One with Mom and Dad teaching him how to ride a bike, grandpa in the background.. Hell there was even one of him on his first day of school with his grandpa in the back. Same meretricious blue hair, impudent uni-brow and gaudy lab coat. Though they seemed authentic, with everything Morty had seen it was hard to believe anything anymore.

"S-So.. So you have a couple of pictures.. How do I know they're real.. And even if they are.. How does that change anything? Maybe in your.. Your dimension your Rick.. Your Rick was always there? So-So what? Does that have to do with me and why you're here? D-Do you want your Rick back..? Because if so.. You can have him, I don't care anymore." Morty spoke, placing the photographs back down on the bed spread, bringing his knees to curl up against his chest, arms clutching around them. The newcomer took the photographs back, carelessly folding them back to they're previous state to shove in his back pocket.

"It's not Rick that I want.. That's the last thing I could ever ask for.. Not even his life, for he lives in his own unhappiness, drowning in a sopor of self loathing... No, Heh, It's you that I want.." The newcomer spoke, his voice soft and docile now but by the way his hues glistened the other up and down it was evident he was calculating every single action the other took. From a breath to a blink, the male was taking note of everything.

"Me? W-Why.. Why would you want me?" Morty stammered, his own chocolate iced pupils blinking frantically.

"What If.. What If I told you there's a place where.. Where Ricks and Mortys are equals.. if every 1 adventure that Rick decides, one Morty decides another.. Instead of you know, the now unfair ten." His voice was ever so calm and the smile that came to his lips declared reassurance. 

"Yea Right.. Whatever that dimension is.. Its unreal." Morty cleared his throat, averting his gaze."Rick is oppressive.. And if one of him isn't there's thousands to make up for the one at fault." 

There was silence that followed the statement, then it was broken by a light chuckle escaping the newcomer's lips as he tilted his head back, allowing his cinnamon curls to sway in the air. He stood, patting down his jeans as if trying to take out any wrinkles that may have been caused by the posture. Morty knew that he was just another version of himself, but there was something intimidating about the lanky figure before him. No.. It wasn't intimidating.. It was sinister. He took out a portal gun from his pocket, the radiant green artifact pulsating with power as he opened a new portal."C-137..I've come to realized there's two types of people in the world.. As cheesy as that might sound, played out and scripted... Mortys and Ricks.. You either die a Morty by the hands of Ricks.. Or live long enough to become A Morty that... Well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest." He gave a seductive wink, making Morty's eyebrows scrunch up. Why did he have a portal gun? Mortys weren't allowed to be in care of one, especially not without a Rick. Why wasn't the citadel popping up to confiscate it? The citadel that had been destroyed by his own Rick, but had been reconstructed recently.. Surely now they would be more than ever aware of who the portal guns were being used by,.

"So Morty.. What are you going to be?" The voice broke his own train of thought as he looked up at the figure, brightened by the radiation of the portal.

C-137 looked up, lost in his own thoughts.. Those thoughts that Rick always deemed as asinine. Any thought in fact.. Any Idea, any wording.. Any reaction.. Any Affection Morty had ever had.. Rick deemed imbecilic. His grandfather.. The one that had made him feel entirely disposable.. The one who had probably taken his life more times that he could count on his fingers. The one who didn't have a grain of conscious.. Who only kept him around for his own advantage. The one who had repeatedly told him who meaningless he was. 

Morty cleared his throat.

"I'll live."  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took out much of the story as it was deemed unreadable.. I think I know where I'm taking this, but please be sure to leave some commentary!


End file.
